


A Night Out

by WastelanderZyria



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Other, idk it's a party that takes place in some bar somewhere, otherwise it's mostly doc and wash, tags for mentions of the director and a brief appearance by emily, this was a drabble so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastelanderZyria/pseuds/WastelanderZyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the real military training begins, all of the future soldiers and operatives throw themselves a welcoming party. During the engagement, Doc meets a future Freelancer and becomes curious in both his new acquaintance and this 'project'. Takes place before Project Freelancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

Illuminated through the darkness, a raving bar broke the late night silence throughout the training base. That night was the first night that acted as orientation for new troops, and many young servicemen and women gathered to party before their duties began. Those from different military areas flocked there as well, and among them was medical student Frank DuFresne. Sighing ever so slightly, Frank simply put on a smile as his colleagues dragged him into the establishment. He knew that arguing with them so early into the program would only cause implications down the road, so he just rolled with the punches. Still, the brunette did not care for alcohol or for the effects it had on even the brightest of people.

-

Breaking away from the mass of dancing bodies, Frank made his way to the bar and plopped down onto a free stool, feeling rather defeated. He hated the thought of being a stickler in the party, but well... this sort of situation was not his thing. Just then, the bartender set a coaster down in front of him.

"I'll be right with you!" She chirped.

"Oh no, that's fine. I don't drink." The male replied.

Shooting him a look of confusion and partial disgust, the server nodded and sauntered away to tend to other customers. That's it, this was officially one of the worst nights Frank had ever had. He didn't belong here; he did not like these environments full of drunk people, especially when these people would soon know how to operate military riffles. It put him on edge.

Trapped in his thoughts, Frank did not notice another patron take a seat beside him. His mind only came back into focus when he heard the other man utter "Leonard Church" to the bartender. With a slightly concerned gasp, she nodded rapidly, and prepared him a drink immediately. Leonard Church... where had he heard that name before? Frank was much too shy to inquire any further. 

Thankfully, the bartender leaned closer and struck up a conversation in a hushed, cautious tone. "So, you're working for them then?"

"Well I will be. I start tomorrow." The mysterious man stated, taking a swig of the vodka tonic he ordered. "Command said it's pretty confidential though, so I can't say much. But I can say The Director is pulling out all the stops; given he's paying for my expenses here and for tomorrows travel. Pretty cool, huh?" The tone the blonde used expressed his pride. 

After Frank heard this bit of information, his interest was throughly piqued. He had heard something previously about a new project commencing, but that was ALL he had heard. The medical student gathered this man had somehow gotten accepted into it, despite being rather young looking. His skills in one of the various fields of work must have been second to none.

All this theorizing distracted him too much, and Frank did not realize he was staring until it was too late.

"...Can I help you?" Questioned the other male.

Panicked by this sudden interaction, Frank simply stuttered and adjusted his glasses. "I-I uhh... no! Sorry!" His chocolate eyes darted away - this is the exact thing he wanted to avoid.

With a shrug, the man turned back to the bartop, idly picking at his coaster now that the server was whisked away by the sound of thirsty customers. As a few moments passed, Frank calmed down, and he was back to theorizing. Man, he really needed to stop psychoanalyzing people. The questions soon became too much, and he needed his inquiries answered.

"Ah actually..!" The darker male blurted out, turning back to the supposed merc. "I was just, uh, interested in the project you're in is all."

Sporting a smug look, the blonde turned to face him. "Project Freelancer? There's not much to tell, since I start tomorrow."

Frank forced out an exasperated chuckle. Of course he wouldn't know much, he starts tomorrow just like everyone else! That was rather stupid of him to ask.

The other man hummed, pulling his glass to his lips. "I was surprised they choose someone so young though. The rest of the agents sound fucking ancient." A small laugh left his mouth, before being replaced with the last of his stinging alcohol.

"Yeah." Frank laughed again, this time a little more genuine. "Sounds like it'll be an adventure."

"Mhmm." The male wiped a bit of liquid off of the corner of his lips with his thumb, casually flicking his cerulean eyes back to his acquaintance. "So, what field are you?"

"O-oh." The brunette choked out, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I'm training to be a medic; I'm a conscientious objector."

"A pacifist, huh? I see." The other man nodded. "Good mindset I guess, means you probably won't get killed."

"Exactly my point." Not knowing where to bring the conversation next, the medicial student simply introduced himself. "I'm Frank by the way."

"David." Is all he received, but hey, at least it was something! This guy wasn't as stoic as he was trying to be.

"Well, it's nice to meet you David!" Now that Frank had a name to go by, he didn't feel that nervous. He was really too nice for his own good. 

"Hm? Oh yeah, ditto." The blonde eyed up his empty glass and Frank's empty coaster. "...Did you not get served? I can call her over for us."

"Oh no, it's fine." Frank shook his head, "I don't drink."

David gave him a very strange look. 'A pacifist AND he doesn't drink? Just how young was this guy?' His brow twitched, and he called the bartender over regardless. "I'll take another tonic, and get this guy one too. A drink that don't cost me a dime can't hurt the Director too much." The server nodded and gave an enthusiastic 'amen' to his statement. Frank nearly fell out of his seat, placing his glasses back on face as he regained himself.

"That's kind of you, but I really don't drink!!" He yelled over the music, which had suddenly seemed much louder. David merely shrugged. "Live a little."

Drinks completed and set in front of them, the blonde picked his up and took a hit. Frank's eyes grew wide as the drink sat in front of him, sparking a feeling of guilt within the pit of his stomach. "I--"

At that moment, a young and obviously intoxicated girl threw herself at Frank's back, yelling his name with a heavy slur. "Frank! Hey there you are man!" She looked absolutely shitfaced, and the man she had her arm against looked mortified. His colleague had found him: Emily.

"Ah, Emily, I just came to get a drink and-" Before he had even mentioned the drink, the other medical student had the liquid at the back of her throat. "That one? Sorry, too slow! Now, c'mon let's get back to the party!" Emily tugged at Frank's arm for him to come with her, and he was sadly too weak to hold her off.

"It's fine, your girlfriend beckons." David rose his glass to them, visibly amused by the display.

"I'm sorry!" Frank called out to the blonde through the crowd. "Good luck in the project though--!" Even with the loud music and shitty night he was bound to have, the brunette wished his acquaintance well. He received a nod back, and then he lost sight of David. Even though he was in a different area of the army, Frank was sure they'd cross paths once again, and then he could hear more about this awesome freelancer stuff.

It was years later that the medical student found out just how wrong he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably not be continued as it was simply a drabble, and timelines may not meet up that well, but I thought someone may enjoy. Dumb semi-Docington makes the world go 'round, after all.


End file.
